User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Ward skins, why doesn't Riot expand on them?
I know Riot's being awesome with the upcoming and all, but why haven't they expand on ward skins at all? All they've done so far is just releasing a series of skins for Halloween, Christmas and Chinese New Year, and that's about it. There's so many ward skins you can think of, and I would definitely enjoy having some of them, but why haven't they start making and selling some of them at all? Take for example, on the current Freljord patch, I can easily come up with some ward skins right about now: *Avarosan - Flag with the Avarosan crest *Winter's Claw - Flag with the Winter's Claw crest *Frostguard - Flag with the Frostguard crest *Ursine - Totem with ursine marks *Ice Troll - Stick with a roughly designed flag made out of skin *Dark Ice - Ward made out of purely black ice, sinister looking *Glacier Brew - Tall wine barrel More examples for other city-states: *Demacian Standard - Well, *Dauntless Vanguard - Demacian flag with the Dauntless Vanguard crest *Noxian Standard - Noxian flag *Black Rose - Noxian staff with the Black Rose mark *Flag of Progress - Flag with the Piltover crest *Hextech Surveillance Camera - Piltover camera ward to survey the surroundings *Flag of Freedom - Dirty flag with the Zaun crest *Zaun Techmaturgical Camera - Questionable camera ward that doesn't seem safe to use *Megling Elite - Flag with the Megling Commandos crest *BCEF - Flag with the Screaming Yipsnakes crest *Bandle Scouts - Blowgun with a cupcake attached to it *Fae - Ward made of mostly magical plants *Jolly Roger - Self explanatory *Atlantis - Blue underwater ward with seaweed *Tombstone Pole - A memorial pole of Shadow Isles origin *Rakkhor's Pride - They stuck spears as wards *Tribal Totem - Kumungu themed ward *Solari Ward - Praise the Sun \o/ *Lunari Ward - Embrace the heresy ~o~ *Ionian Honor - Ionian flag *Yin-Yang - Pole with a Yin-Yang sigil *Crystalline Ward - Kalamanda-themed ward made of crystal *Shurima Scarab - Egyptian-themed gold ward with a scarab sigil Yes, we can have Legendary Wards as well, they have animations and sounds when placed, attacked or destroyed, and some even have sounds or animate when clicked on. Obviously they are priced more for the of effects they have as well. Here are some examples: *Coral Reef - Ward made out of coral, splash effects when placed, fish swims around the coral in the air constantly, and are frightened when clicked on. When destroyed or timed out, the coral becomes bleached and crumble, and the fishes swim away. *Fireworks - Self-explanatory. Different types of wards generate different firework effects. ( , , , , , ) When nearly reaching the timeout, the fireworks are lighted, and when the duration's over, they explode in the sky colourfully, with sound as well. *Eye of the Void - Living, slimy-looking ward, think Zerg. The ward squirms out of the ground when placed, and moves constantly, looking around the area (like a Spine Colony). Squirms when clicked on. When timed out, the ward sunks back into the ground. If destroyed instead, they explode in a slimy mess. *Dragon Nymph - A ward that resembles a small stone Eastern Dragon, with flashing eyes. Breathes some fire when clicked on. When destroyed or timed out, the dragon bursts out from the stone and flies away. *Angelic - The holiest ward ever existed. Placing it causes a ray of light to shine down upon the ward. The ward disappears in a ray of light when timed out or destroyed. *Venus Flytrap - A plant ward with various venus flytraps around the ward, with insects constantly flying into them and getting eaten by it throughout the duration. When destroyed, they have similar death animations like 's plants. *Lightning - A storm ward with constant electricity flowing around it. When destroyed, a flash of lightning follows. Not to mention various other 28 more wards and 14 more legendary wards I can think of but not really bothered to list them all down. All I have to say is, Riot please! Category:Blog posts